


All in the Timing

by Quaggy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s03e20 The Prom, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: Sometimes the perfect moment is all in the timing....
Relationships: Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers, slight Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Summer of Giles





	All in the Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer of Giles 2020

Perhaps there is a universe where Angel had second thoughts about taking Buffy to her Senior Prom and arrived in time for the last dance. But this is not that universe. In this universe, while this Angel did have second thoughts, he tarried too long, for reasons that are unimportant now. For what matters is when he finally arrived, his moment was lost. Because all it took was a moment.  
  
Now, to be fair, in any universe it would take Rupert Giles more than moment to work up the nerve to ask his Slayer if she would like to dance and even longer for him to find the right way to phrase his request so that it would sound respectful and “not skanky” to any ears that might happen to be listening, including Buffy’s own ears. But, in every universe, a moment is all that it would take for Buffy to grin at his discomfort and say, “Mr. Giles, may I have the pleasure of this dance?”  
  
So, in this universe and in so many others, when Angel finally arrived, he would find Buffy already on the dance floor with her Watcher. Their classic ballroom style, with Buffy’s sparkly umbrella held between their clasped hands, would make them easy to spot among the embracing couples on the dance floor. While the sight would be enough to make Angel grimace and turn to leave, for every other person there, regardless of the universe, watching the Class Protector dance with her protector would be one of the sweetest moments of the evening.


End file.
